


【N52蝙超】别问，问就是不知道

by november2004ga



Category: Batman (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: M/M, 蝙超
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21594025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/november2004ga/pseuds/november2004ga
Summary: 别让外星人碰本地魔法，会挨揍。
Relationships: Batman/Superman
Kudos: 25





	【N52蝙超】别问，问就是不知道

**Author's Note:**

> 私设克拉克的爸妈没遇到车祸，所以整个人都比较活泼。  
> 私设这会儿桶哥还没死  
> 辣鸡写手放飞自我

1、

今年刚刚上大学的克拉克·肯特，从未想过都市生活如此刺激。

走在街上慢慢欣赏大都会好风光，都能碰上银行抢劫。

今天的银行抢劫，劫匪们也很不顺利，克拉克的超级听力让他听见一辆马力十足的车正加速冲了过来，被改装过的涡轮发动机发出飞机轰鸣般的声音。

然后他眼睁睁看着一辆哥谭车牌的布加迪撞上劫匪那辆装满了钞票、正准备开走的车，连车带人一起冲出去大约30米，刚好停在警察的警戒线外。

车头完全嵌入对方的车尾也没多大变形，鸥翼门缓缓打开，一个穿西装的男人长腿一跨，姿势优雅地如同脚下有红地毯般走出来，他迷惑地挠了挠头，看了一眼自己的车，身后是冲上来和劫匪扭打在一起的警察。

整个画面给18岁的克拉克造成不小的冲击，尤其是，车上下来的人是他这学期的社会学教授，叫布鲁斯·韦恩，不想管理公司，跑出来当老师的富不知道多少代。

“哎，你别走，对，就是你，过来。”

克拉克·肯特自认为是洛伦兹曲线的中低部人群，嗯……底部人群，为什么富豪教授会记得他呢，明明他的课，克拉克都是老实上课，从不提问，也不回答，安静当姑娘们的背景板。

“克拉克·肯特，我记得你。”韦恩教授过了马路仔细端详在路边目睹了这一切的学生，眼前少年略矮他一些，大约和迪克差不多高，由于习惯驼背，显得更加矮了。

略微低头的动作，让布鲁斯发现夕阳下，即使是逆光，克拉克的眼睛都蓝得惊人，觉得他和迪克更加像了，但是克拉克的眉眼间少了迪克自带的风流气息，是另一种特殊的美：“别驼背，把背挺直！”

他忍不住拍了一下克拉克的后背，如果克拉克站直了，也是个仪表堂堂美少年。

“韦恩教授你好……”克拉克更紧张了，他放松自己，害怕暴露自己后背如钢板一样结实。

“我记得你，上周的论文还没给我。”

“明天才是截止日期啊。”

“你非要等到截止日期才给我吗？其他人都交了。”

在内心用超级速度默默吐槽同学们100遍的克拉克认栽，他想起在宿舍那篇写了大约100字开头的论文，啊，真不想写作业，下个学年放弃这门选修。

2、

过早结束周末生活，回到宿舍的克拉克，不出他意料，房间里只有他一个人，舍友出去泡吧了。

认命打开了电脑，他觉得周末不能浪费，浪费可耻，于是他拉上了窗帘，掏出自己的钥匙扣——一个北极堡垒小型移动AI，开始布写论文大纲，10分钟后，他就着论文大纲马上打出一篇完美的关于社会禁枪问题的论文，为了不引起老师的注意，他还花了1分钟把某些过于独立、犀利的论点删掉，让整篇文章看上不太通顺，学生要有学生的样子。

发送了论文后，克拉克开心地穿起他的特制T恤，又开始他的夜间奔跑。

郊区林间凉爽的夜风拂过他的脸颊，速度带来的畅快感让他有起飞的冲动，而他真的尝试着跳了起来，一跃近百米的高度，头顶是满月清辉，在这个陌生的城市里，没人会在意怪异的邻居克拉克·肯特，他可以放肆自由奔跑。

前方出现一个黑漆漆的扁平飞行物，克拉克停下脚步，躲入树林中，等它飞过去。

引擎的轰鸣声远去后，克拉克想起这个飞行物形状有点像蝙蝠，他知道哥谭有个都市传说，夜幕降临后罪恶的克星蝙蝠侠降临这座城，用他的暴力和恐惧驱走黑夜下的魔鬼。

从高中开始，周围的年轻人都在说着这个故事，黑市也挂着各种各样的蝙蝠镖，但是没人真正见过蝙蝠侠。

克拉克习惯性观察了一下周围，准备再次起跳，转身却看见一座乡村两层小屋出现在他身后，超级视力可以清晰看到木制楼梯扶手上脱落的红漆，屋顶的瓦片和排水管都有一些青苔，说明这座屋子有些年头。

但他确定，刚刚他在躲飞行物的时候，这座屋子并未出现。

X视线扫过屋内，里面就像是一个普通的屋子在等待主人回家，桌上放着报纸，厨房的墙壁上挂着各种厨具，儿童房里有双层木架床，似乎不止一个孩子。

一丝烧焦的气味传入克拉克鼻中，屋前凭空出现一道用火描绘的门，从门里走出一个金发男人，他穿着薄款浅棕色外套，没有扣上，衣袖挽起，手臂上缠绕了绷带，他四下看了一下，口中念着克拉克听不懂的苏格兰口音英语，屋子的门打开后，他走了进去。

在关上门的瞬间，屋子一同消失了。

克拉克后悔没掏出手机拍照，这是他第一次见识到了地球的魔法。

3、

而这边调查学生失踪案的蝙蝠侠今晚却一无所获，他拿着康斯坦丁给他的探测器，观察到能量波动

，低空飞过却一无所获。

蝙蝠侠将自己的蝙蝠机藏入地下，走楼梯回到屋内，整个房屋秉承工业风装修，在大学一个隐蔽侧面的对面，他在调查前买下，作为临时安全屋来说，也算是比较合心意。

电脑提示有新邮件，他打开邮件看了一眼，那个叫肯特的学生没有说谎，确实是写了他布置的论文，正片文章中规中矩，明明可以下结论的地方却含混带过，在他看来真是满篇油腔滑调，充斥着和现在政坛一个调调的浑水摸鱼。再加上他上课的时表现，全程都是一脸不耐烦，在布鲁斯正要认真深入讲解的时候，还附带几个白眼，这个克拉克·肯特，估计是对他很有意见。

于是残忍的韦恩教授，将这篇本来可以顺利过关的论文，打回要求重改。

另一边，也是刚刚回到宿舍还在为新发现兴奋不已的克拉克，听见了电脑发出“新邮件”的声音，他让AI打开邮件，仔细看了一遍韦恩教授写的1000字评语，心想这个教授真的挺有想法，下次一定好好听他的课。

于是他翻出论文第一稿，立刻发了过去，发完就去洗澡睡觉。

前脚正跨入浴室的布鲁斯，耳尖的他听见了新邮件的声音，于是他做了一个今晚最错误的决定，坐下来看论文。

当他看到第一段时，他认为这孩子是个正儿八经的和平主义者，看到中间对军备、经济评论时，又觉得这孩子到底哪里搞来的数据，而且还带有布尔什维克倾向，直到他看到了最后对人性的解刨时，布鲁斯觉得克拉克一定是个无神论者了。

他拉出键盘，就是一顿疯狂打字，删删改改直到凌晨1点才停手，洋洋洒洒几千字评论，给克拉克发出去后，才心满意足去洗澡。

内心闪过了一丝想要拉克拉克入伙的念头，逻辑思考优于普通学生，再怎么说，起码这个小伙子是个和平主义者。

4、

白天下课后，克拉克带着昨晚查找的资料来找布鲁斯，正好碰上其他的女同学在询问社会实践的问题。

“好了，可爱的女士们，具体的实践内容请允许给你们准备一个惊喜，现在我要有些私人时间了。”

门口的克拉克听到私人时间几个字，踟躇着不敢进去，被布鲁斯拉到办公桌旁。

布鲁斯单独要了一个办公室，他为了安全起见，在四周贴了隐形隔音条，克拉克在他关门后立刻察觉到这间屋子的隔音不同寻常。

两人各有心事寒暄了一阵，克拉克拿出自己昨晚查的资料：“韦恩教授，你相信关于[消失的房屋]传说吗？在全国各地的森林都记载了这座小屋的出现，尤其是黄石公园，目击案件达20余次。”

“有朋友在研究。”布鲁斯和康斯坦丁刚好也是在调查，这所学校的学生去森林露营后消失的案件。

“我昨晚看见了。”

“什么————”布鲁斯作为花花公子的伪装突然卸掉，蝙蝠侠特有的压迫气场瞬间倾斜而下，吓得小镇男孩克拉克退后一步。

克拉克整理了一下自己的情绪，他心想自己钢铁之躯天不怕地不怕，为什么要怕一个老师：“昨晚我在森林夜跑，看见了一所房屋凭空消失。”

“肯特先生，在十多位同学失踪、学校明令禁止后，你还去旁边的森林夜跑吗！万一你出事了，你父母怎么办？”

“抱歉，先生，我下次不会了。韦恩先生，你是选择相信传说对吗？”

“对的，我也在协助朋友调查此事，你继续说。”

克拉克把金发男人的事情也说了，但是没有说黑色飞行物。眼前的教师完全收起了玩世不恭的样子，认真查看他手里的资料。

“克拉克，”他改了称呼，“一定要牢记我说的，远离那座森林。”

“好的先生。”

5、

韦恩教授的话给了他一些提示，克拉克用自己的氪星AI系统直接进入警方后台去查找记录，仔细核对每个案件发生的时间，发现日期都是在满月前后，很有可能他昨晚看见的屋子真的就是案件起源，而能够调查的时间也就这两三天了，下次满月要等一个月后。

室友推开门，兴奋地揽过克拉克的肩膀：“嘿，今晚我们有上百人要去森林搞篝火迎新晚会，你怎么没有报名啊？”

“学校没有禁止这事吗？”克拉克感到奇怪，仔细回想，韦恩教授确实说的是协助朋友，而非校方。

他明白了，也就是校方不知道这事的严重性，而韦恩教授来这里，恐怕就是为了调查失踪案。

一个富豪，哥谭阔佬，跑到大都会查案。

哥谭特产，装备精良的蝙蝠侠。

克拉克甚至有了个猜想，要么蝙蝠侠也在，要么这个蝙蝠朋友指的就是韦恩教授自己。

一个会打架、懂魔法的阔佬教授，克拉克觉得自己的大学生活开端真是紧张刺激了。

他露出一个不太好意思的笑容：“我平时不太合群，谢谢你来邀请我，我现在报名吗？”

“哈哈，你太严肃了，跟着去就行。”

一转头，克拉克立刻给韦恩教授发了信息：[晚间超百余名学生去森林做篝火晚会]

韦恩教授的信息回得很快：[拦住他们]

夜晚降临，满月升天，学生们或是开车、或是骑车，带着自己的装备进发森林。

克拉克生无可恋坐在室友小钢炮的后座，手里提着两个人的铺盖，旁边开着敞篷吉普女同学路过看见他俩还吹了声口哨“你男朋友不错。”

到底是冷冻呼吸冻住他们呢，还是热视线直接戳爆他们的轮胎。

拦截100多人，开什么玩笑呢。

此时一辆银色的兰博基尼跑车开到了最前面，横停在路中间，飞翼门打开，布鲁斯走下车，旁边装载着音响的敞篷悍马也停下，音响师走下车，把话筒递交给他。

“各位先生、女士们晚上好，我们的迎新晚会改为市中心的市民广场进行，最好的时光当然要有舞台音响乐队，你们坐上大巴车就可以前往，祝你们有个美好的夜晚！”

克拉克刚刚还在心里埋怨的人，非常完美解决了今晚的危机，他在内心大喊三声“布鲁西宝贝最棒”，也在布鲁斯的注视下，乖乖跟着人群走到大巴车前，运用了一点自己的超级速度跑离了人群，向森林深处奔去。

6、

当蝙蝠侠在房屋外面看见躲在树后探头探脑的克拉克时，他仿佛看见了之前不听话的迪克和芭芭拉，怎么每个小孩都这么难搞。

自己以后绝对不要再捡小孩了。

“肯特先生，我觉得你是不是应该和同学在一起？”

“这屋子是我先发现的。”克拉克很不高兴把手臂抱在胸前。

不仅没有危险意识，还有过度侦探情节，蝙蝠侠不赞同的目光看着他，没能阻止克拉克走近了他。

“拉奥啊！”克拉克看着他的脸，小声惊叹地喊出蝙蝠侠从未听说过的神明。

“拉奥？是你信仰的神明？我以为你是无神论者。”

两人站在屋子面前互相瞪了几秒钟，蝙蝠侠一甩披风，自己上去开门，无论是扭动门把手，还是用力拉或撞，门看上去虽然摇摇欲坠，快被这个200多磅的男人拆了，却依然没有开。

蝙蝠侠忍不住掏出了凝胶炸药，克拉克把他的装备看了个够，满足好奇心后，才上前拉开黑暗骑士，念出那天听到的苏格兰口音咒语，所有音节都尽量相近，连口音都六七分像。

顽固的门扉应声打开，克拉克弯腰伸手做了个请的姿势，蝙蝠侠没想到他竟然背下了康斯坦丁的咒语，这下不好意思继续赶他走，扶着额头进了屋。

“等下你要紧跟我身后，注意安全。”

“没问题先生！”克拉克站直了，嬉皮笑脸敬个礼。

屋子里还留着打斗的痕迹，桌椅翻倒在地，花瓶碎了一地，地毯被揉成一团，沙发应该是被利器划过并捅了几个洞，里面的棉都漏了出来。

“看来我朋友遭遇了不测。”蝙蝠侠毫无波澜地下结论。“为康斯坦丁默哀三秒。”

你连人家全名都懒得说了吗！是有多讨厌他？克拉克觉得蝙蝠侠对他朋友的讨厌都写在面具上了。

地板传来一阵敲击声，是从下往上，蝙蝠侠摸索了一下，找到一个暗门拉开，下面有一处楼梯，他跳了下去，克拉克透过地板看见有人在下面奋力敲头顶的木板，便紧随其后。

楼梯尽头有一片足球场这么大的地方，克拉克跑过去，蝙蝠侠已经用他的小工具打开了锁。

金发的男人看见了克拉克：“有助手真好啊！你好，我叫康斯坦丁，别听老蝙蝠乱说，我可是个可靠的驱魔人。”说完他自己念了个咒，把身上的的尘土清理了一下。

克拉克友好地与他握手，并说他听到有奇怪的声音正向他们的方向移动，得到康斯坦丁一个认可的点头。

“那家伙来了，我们得赶紧。”

“赶紧做什么？我希望你有一个计划。”蝙蝠侠一直觉得头大。

“好神奇，魔法，消失的小屋，那是个什么东西？”克拉克透过多层墙壁，看见那个长着犄角的生物。

“你相信这个世界上有恶魔和天使吗？”康斯坦丁画着他的阵，边叼起一根烟点上。

“哈哈，在见到你之前，我也只相信外星人的存在。连蝙蝠侠都是一个传说。”

两人一起抬头看了一眼蝙蝠侠，康斯坦丁拍了拍克拉克的肩膀：“并不是每个传说都和想象一样精彩。”

“还行。”

蝙蝠侠听到这句还行，在面具下挑起一边眉毛。

“现在的时间？”

克拉克掏出手机，然而蝙蝠侠有原子表，克拉克把他原子表的结构也看了一遍。

“晚上10点。”

“先生们，如果不想错过朝阳和第二天的课程，你们必须赶紧的。这是个吃掉时间的怪物。”

康斯坦丁掏出自己的手机——这位可敬的魔法师还是在用手机的，克拉克有点失望——给大家看到时间是凌晨1点，而且是当天。

“比我们正常时间慢了22个小时？”蝙蝠侠得出结论。

“是的，所以可能还有人生还。”

整个客厅突然亮起灯，再熄灭，蝙蝠侠发现他已经身处一个二楼的房间内，旁边是一堆被吃剩的人体残骸，克拉克和康斯坦丁都不在身边。

看来关住康斯坦丁的牢笼，并不是困住他自己，而是用魔法隔开怪物。

他握紧了蝙蝠弩，目前克拉克和康斯坦丁估计也被分开，康斯坦丁可能可以逃生，但是克拉克会成为猎物。

打开门出到走廊，空间魔法让两头走廊都看不到头，他只好打开生命反应扫描，一间又一间去探查。

不断重复着开门关门的动作，每个房间都是不同时代风格，有些剩下残骸，有些只剩下衣物丢在地上，怪物一直都有新鲜食物，很挑食。

每打开一间房，他的心越下沉，自从迪克能独当一面后，他很少有这样的焦虑了。

但是每一个他救不到的人，都会让他的心再沉下去一些，沉入永无止境的黑暗中。

他大约跑了半个小时，仪器指数突然报表，显示周围有高度热量反应，他第一反应是康斯坦丁的火焰魔法。

推开门一看，克拉克悬浮在半空，双眼放出热视线，灼烧眼前巨大的噬魔连连发出惨叫。

接着是一连串不成章法的出拳将它逼到角落，克拉克最后抓住噬魔已经烧焦的双角，把它的下巴往自己膝盖上撞。

下颚骨碎裂，整个角被抓碎，散发一股海边BBQ常见失误事故的气味，打完收工。

年轻人站回地面看着蝙蝠侠，笑容有点不知所措。

“哇喔……”随后赶来的康斯坦丁，站在蝙蝠侠身后发出一声感叹打破寂静。

他们接着检查了所有的房间，找到了一些之前失踪人员的遗物，一向是泛神主义者的康斯坦丁用多个宗教的手法，给他们做了简单的哀悼。

虽然只是几个小时，他们走出屋子的时候，手机时间已经自动更新到周三。

在回去的路上，康斯坦丁看上去很低落，克拉克也恹恹地看着沿路的树林。

“先生们，没人想解释一些东西吗？”蝙蝠侠很在意克拉克的能力是怎么回事。

克拉克像在课堂一样，举手请求发言：“是关于时间吗？我不太懂魔法，这个叫噬魔的东西，他引力场比正常物质要大，所以他身边的物质确实是时间流逝很慢。”

康斯坦丁扭头看他：“肯特先生，你真的非常厉害，各种意义上。”

虽然不太能懂康斯坦丁在说哪门子的冷笑话，克拉克见他精神好一些，自己情绪也恢复了一点。

听懂了两人对话的蝙蝠侠只觉得心累。

7、

消失的小屋事件结束后，布鲁斯结束了自己的教职生涯，回去继续当他的总裁，走之前他留了一笔学费给克拉克。

“韦恩先生，我不知道该怎么样感谢您，这也太……”

“叫我布鲁斯，以及你尽快学会飞行，我希望你能够直接飞哥谭。”

“哦……这是黑暗骑士的打工邀请吗？”

“正经的打工，你放心。”

半年后，黑暗骑士把贝恩、鳄鱼人等等罪犯统统丢进了监狱，准确来说，是个戴着兜帽蒙面的不明外地人丢的。

四年后，超人在大都会出现，黑暗骑士的夜巡再也不愉快了，于是他下手更重了。


End file.
